Detectors for measuring visible light and other radiation generally fall into categories of imaging and non-imaging. The differences in complexity, technique and consequent cost of these two measurement types is significant.
A typical non-imaging detector is a conventional photographic light meter. Non-imaging radiation detectors integrate the amount of radiation falling on a sensing plane. Generally, non-imaging sensors do not discern the spatial orientation of contributing radiation sources.
Examples of imaging detectors are television and photographic cameras. The primary benefit of an imaging detection system rests in the detailed spatially succinct information which is produced through the use of auxiliary optical systems. Preservation of the spatial orientation of various light sources produces a far richer and more detailed description of the radiation phenomena.
Ancillary optical systems, however, heretofore required for imaging, still represent a major fixed cost of an imaging system. In addition optical imaging systems introduce geometric and luminance distortions of source radiation.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear germaine to the process at hand and to discharge the duty to disclose prior art:
______________________________________ 31,143 Kaye, deceased et al Feb. 8, 1983 4,105,925 Rossol, et al Aug. 8, 1978 4,008,391 Henderson, Jr. Feb. 15, 1977 4,335,962 DiMatteo, et al Jun. 22, 1982 ______________________________________